Ladrona de Corazones por Accidente
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Debido a un reto por parte de Lavender, Roni termina en una situación algo incómoda y extraña con Pansy, por no decir interesante, definitivamente la vida no es aburrida para un Weasley. RonPansy. Ron Gender Switch.


_¿Como están? Aquí de nuevo aprovechando que de alguna manera la musa me golpeó en la cabeza y prácticamente me forzó a componer este extraño one-shot que aquí les traigo como regalo; para empezar quiero decirles que el personaje principal es Ron, mas no el Ron que todos conocemos por los libros, no se llama Ronald Bilius Weasley, sino Veronica Azaria Weasley, es decir, en este universo no nació hombre sino mujer, pueden ver algo de Ron, o Roni, en mi fic La balada de los angeles rojos en donde se ve esta singular personaje._

_Este one-shot no tiene que ver con aquella linea de historia pero me agradó el personaje y decidí dedicarle esto a una de mis parejas no canon favoritas (que a decir verdad la única pareja canon que me agradó fue Remus/Tonks) Ron/Pansy, o como me gusta llamar a este fandom: **Dangerous Colours, **colores peligrosos, ojala les guste._

_una cosa más, el poema del principio es mío, pero hagamos de cuenta que lo escribió Roni._

_**Disclaimer: No soy el dueño de Harry Potter y compañía, todo pertenece a JK Rowling y séquito.**_

_**Ladrona de Corazones por Accidente  
**_

Morador de ilusiones y

fantasías de dicha y

paz, vida de deseos tras los

cuales desaparecen como niebla

cuando volteas a verlos.

Vida de recuerdos y lazos

heridos, ojos que proyectan

la dicha que no puedo tener.

Ventanas frágiles hechas de

deseos, un corazón escondido,

Una serpiente que corazón envenena

de líquido abrasador que corroe

mi ser ¿amor o lujuria es?

Verónica Azaria Weasley, se sonrió para sí viendo la hoja en sus manos; la pluma recién cortada (un regalo de Harry) y una botella de tinta posada sobre la roca eran las únicas herramientas por ese día para la joven Weasley; por ese día había cambiado la escoba y el uniforme de Quidditch por algo menos físico y más relajante.

¿Quién iba a pensar que esos libros de Hermione de poesía Muggle la iban a hacer considerar tomar el día libre?

Como buena Weasley era testaruda y no se dejaba vencer por lo que no era raro el que tomara en serio ese pequeño reto por parte de Lavender.

¿Cómo es que la mayor de las hermanas Weasley estaba sentada en uno de los espacios abiertos de Hogwarts cerca del lago escribiendo poesía en lugar de ir a la práctica de Quidditch? Uno pensaría que ella ya estaba delirando y a punto de desfallecer por lo mal de su salud.

Lavender había comentado que al estar tanto tiempo con puros hombres estaba perdiendo mucha de su feminidad y sensibilidad; Roni, siendo Roni denegó tales cargos y decidieron arreglarlo con un reto, crear esa obra para mostrar su sensibilidad y después demostrar su feminidad en su vestimenta, y vaya que Roni se sorprendió con los resultados de la primera parte, en su mera opinión neófita parecía ser mejor escribiendo que muchos otros poetas del mundo mágico.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Una comadreja ¿Haciendo un trabajo o copiándoselo de nueva cuenta a la sangre sucia?" La voz altiva de la estudiante de Slytherin hizo que Roni frunciera el ceño, siempre tenía que pasar algo como eso cuando estaba de buen humor, de verdad la suerte nunca estaba de su lado.

"¿Qué quieres Pansy? Oye, ¡regresa eso!" Aun con la diferencia de estaturas entre ambas Roni no podía actuar de manera violenta sin perder puntos y aparte sería munición para Lavender en cuanto a que ella ya no era femenina.

"¿No me digas que es una carta de amor? ¿Una marimacho como tu?"

"No es carta de amor" Roni dijo empezando a perder los estribos con esta chica, claro que los nervios de la pelirroja se incrementaron cuando empezó a leer en voz alta Pansy; lo más raro fue que aun cuando había comenzado riéndose descaradamente la cara de la chica se iba volviendo más seria conforme avanzaba con las palabras lo cual ponía a Roni mucho más nerviosa.

"¿Se lo ibas a dar a alguien?" La expresión de Pansy se había vuelto seria al observar a la pelirroja.

"No es para ningún chico" Dijo con igual seriedad Roni observando como el rostro de Pansy se coloreaba sutilmente, tardó ella un segundo en comprender de que forma se podía tomar tal declaración y como consecuencia toda la sangre se fue a su rostro.

Es cierto que lo había escrito para Lavender, pero no con ese sentido en mente, era un reto simplemente, pero si esto continuaba iban a empezar a correr muchos rumores que no iban a ser nada bonitos.

"Pansy, necesito que me devuelvas esa hoja" Roni dijo dando un paso al frente mientras que Pansy dio uno hacia atrás en respuesta, lamentablemente su pie chocó contra una roca haciendo a la morena perder equilibrio; la pelirroja reaccionó de forma automática debido a su entrenamiento en Quidditch y su cuerpo se impulsó hacia delante, más adelante Roni diría que no sabía como lo hizo pero evitó que Pansy se lastimara, en realidad ella solo reaccionó en reflejo.

Un par de segundos después ambas figuras se encontraban en el suelo en una posición por demás interesante; pansy había caído hacia atrás con los brazos a los lados, las piernas ligeramente separadas y la pierna izquierda doblada con el pie plantado en el suelo.

Los ojos de Pansy se encontraban totalmente abiertos, la boca entre abierta y el rostro con un más que ligero tono rojo ante la situación actual.

Había una razón por la cual Pansy no se había lastimado la cabeza, y es que bajo la misma había una mano fuerte pero suave a pesar del constante entrenamiento, probablemente Lavender reconocería tal parte como una mezcla entre feminidad y masculinidad; el resto del cuerpo de la pelirroja se encontraba sobre el cuerpo más pequeño de la morena.

El rostro de Roni hacía una copia exacta de la expresión de Pansy; las rodillas la mantenían en una posición más estable manteniendo su cuerpo sobre el de la morena en cierta forma entre las pierna de Pansy pero sin caerle encima, pero aun así las dos estaban tan juntas que el calor corporal de ambas se juntaba incrementando la temperatura.

Ambas chicas apenas y podían respirar manteniendo el aliento lo más posible para no moverse, y es que a cada inhalación el pecho de una rozaba a la otra chica y ninguna de las dos quería repetir la extraña sensación a cada contacto.

Ninguna de las dos supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron en esa posición pero poco a poco los labios de ambas se fueron acercando, mas cualquier cosa hubiera sucedido tras esto sin embargo un fuerte flash las hizo voltear a un lado.

"Por Merlín, esto es lo más romántico que he visto en mi vida" El joven Colin Creevey dijo bajando su cámara no notando el cambio de confusión a ira por parte de la pelirroja.

"¡Dame esa foto!" Roni tenía la ventaja de más altura y condición, Colin el deseo de seguir vivo.

"¿Y el poema?" Pansy dijo sentada sobre la hierba con la hoja en la mano derecha.

"¡Quédatela!" Dijo la pelirroja antes de desaparecer tras Colin.

Pansy se dirigió a su dormitorio, si no lo hacía iba a empezar a reírse como la colegiala que era en público.

_-----_

_N/A: ¿Como la ven? Es la primera vez que escribo una escena yuri (chicaxchica), ¡qué opinan ustedes? ¿Desean una continuación? ¿Otra pareja? ¿Otro robo de corazón por accidente? Ustedes tienen la decisión, no dejen de comentar, nos vemos.  
_


End file.
